To extract hydrocarbons or other fluids from a reservoir in a subterranean structure, one or more wells are drilled into the subterranean structure to intersect the reservoir. Alternatively, instead of extracting fluids from a reservoir, fluids can be injected into the reservoir. The main reason for injecting fluids into a reservoir is pressure maintenance. Hydrocarbons that are produced are replaced by some fluid for proper recovery to take place. The least expensive and most abundant fluid is sea water and many oil reservoirs in the world are under sea water injection. Natural gas can also be injected to maintain pressure but this is now often considered too expensive and other fluids tend to be preferred. As reservoirs become more and more mature the need to apply enhanced oil recovery (EOR) techniques increases. Examples of EOR fluids that can be injected to help displace hydrocarbons include alkali-surfactant-polymer (ASP) fluids, water alternate gas (WAG), nitrogen, and carbon dioxide. Another example of fluid injection is in the context of carbon dioxide sequestration, in which carbon dioxide can be injected into a depleted reservoir for storage.
As a result of fluid-related operations (production or injection), compaction or expansion of one or more portions of the reservoir may occur. Over the life of a reservoir, an operator may wish to monitor the reservoir for changes. This can be performed by integrating measurements into a reservoir model. However, conventionally, techniques are not available to efficiently model reservoirs that account for compaction or expansion caused by fluid-related operations.